


I Am Yours - You Are Mine

by SupaCutiePatootie (That_Familiar_Feeling)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Happy Valentines Day!!!, M/M, The Shallura is our main show, VLD Secret Valentine, Voltron Secret Valentine 2017, Wedding, also shunk, and klance is a side attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/SupaCutiePatootie
Summary: Shiro and Allura were always meant to be- they only have to make it official...My gift for Voltron secret Valentines!!!I went HAM to get this done and done to perfection. And I can only say that real tears and love went into every sentence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nick_sterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_sterz/gifts).



> I Love You- I am at rest with you- I have come home.
> 
> Dorothy L. Sayers

Takashi Shirogane is a man that has...seen some things.

He had been top of his class through this Garrison training, having gone on numerous voyages into uncharted space and eventually being kidnapped on one of said voyages. He endured torture for a year, where he had been beaten senseless, forced to fight for his life and sacrifice to save someone else; he was subjected to amputation, put in charge of the universe's greatest weapon--and yet, this is the first time he felt trembling nerves throughout it all.

Of all things--it's his wedding that gets him fidgeting. Not even proposing to Princess Allura in the first place gave him this many nerves…well, maybe a little.

\---

After a particularly narrow victory, he'd been cooped up in bed well after being released from the healing pods--so exhausted beyond compare that he must’ve been half out of his mind.

But he always remembered her: how she doted on him while he recovered slowly, brushing hair from his damp forehead and smiling softly down at him.

The idea that he'd almost lost this… Lost her eyes and her kindness and her grace…

It was overwhelming for his heavily-spinning head; brought him to tears and had him clinging with arms around her waist and burying his face against her collar.

“Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?” She brushed her hands over his cheeks and tried to pull his eyes to meet hers, worry cascading off of her in waves.  

Shiro shuddered a breath and pressed his forehead to hers; somehow his half-delirious mind found some words--”I don't ever want to lose you.”

  
Allura’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest. She sighed and hugged him fiercely, running long fingers through his short hair. “Oh, Shiro--you haven't lost me yet. But don't make me lose you, either… There are few things that I can hold so dear,” she paused, leaning back. A gentle blush bloomed across her cheeks, her eyes misty as she continued, “and fewer things I can say I love…” She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and another shaking breath passed across their space.

 Shiro pressed his face against her neck and calmed his breathing to match hers, thoughts half-formed. 

“You know...” he mumbled languidly, slumped against her side. “You're more than a princess…” He yawned into his words, and she stifled a giggle before easing him onto his back and curling against his side. 

“Am I? Well, news to me.” She closed her eyes and a heavy arm draped into place across her.

“Mmhm… Angel, maybe.” He grinned stupidly and she did snort this time. “No…a Queen, a real-Royal queen.”

Allura sighed softly. ”Once, I was going to be. Perhaps if there had been more time… I was in training to succeed my father. After my mother’s passing, I was already given an improved title--something to help relieve some of the stress. But there's no use now, and unless I marry some foreign prince-to-be, it's not something in my future. Besides--I'm happy here as I am.” She shrugged partially. It was something she had considered before, and just the same she dismissed the thought. 

Shiro hummed,”Technically, if you marry anyone you'd become a Queen. Right?” He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  

Allura frowned with him. ”Well...I'm not sure. I don't believe there are any rules that apply anymore,” she sighed quietly and shook her head. “Why so many questions? You need to rest.” She patted his chest soundly and relaxed into the warmth of his recovering body.

Shiro pawed at her hand weakly and laced their fingers together once he got a hold of her. “You should be a queen…” he was mumbling so low she had to lean closer.

“Oh?” she quirked an eyebrow and rested her chin on his collarbone. He mumbled again, this time hardly forming words at all. “What?” she giggled and leaned as close as she could until they were almost touching noses.

He was mostly just mumbling to himself. “You should be a queen...all you gotta do is get married...I’d marry you, Queen or not.” He smiled a big dopey grin and her heart caught in her throat. He was still mumbling away, about her pretty eyes and pretty hair and how lucky he’d be to spend forever with someone so beautiful…

Allura was flushed head to toe, her ears bright red and eyes wide. She only grew more flustered the more he mumbled on until he eventually gave into sleep and relaxed mid-sentence into the mattress--out like a slow burning light…

Allura shook her head and covered him up, thoughts running around her head wildly.

Before she tucked herself into sleep as well, she pressed a fond kiss to his cheek and whispered, ”If you happen to ask me again when you get better...well, I wouldn’t say no.”

Which is exactly what happened a few days later.

After another day of recuperation and close observation, Shiro was cleared for duty once more. Everyone was ecstatic to see their leader back on his feet--especially Allura, who would still check in on him. Ever since that evening, she’d been watching to see if he did in fact remember any of the nonsense he had rambled.

Unbeknownst to her was that, yes, Shiro did in fact remember (vaguely, but still he  _ knew _ he hadn’t dreamt that up). And Shiro--was panicking.

The first time he realized what he’d said, his whole face flashed beet red, and he had to excuse himself from a conversation with Pidge to try and fight off an intense wave of nausea.

It’s not that the whole brain-addled proposal was what bothered him; it was the fact it had been something he had just thrown out there. He knew for a fact that he meant every word--but the fact was, he was completely embarrassed over  _ how _ he confessed it. 

Proposing to Allura was something he’d wanted more time to think about. More time together to think of, in fact. He’d known the moment he laid eyes on her that he was shaken to his core--something that would never fade or dim.

She had very quickly become a star in his sky, and he’d be damned before he gave that up.

What if she didn’t want this? What if she didn’t really see him like that? What if this was a mistake--he loved her and he knew that she felt similar towards him...but what if this wasn’t the right time and what if--what if--what if…

“Hey buddy, you feeling ok?”

Shiro looked up from his seat by one of the castle's many large windows. He’d avoided everyone for the most part while wracking his brain for reasons and excuses. Apparently though, he wasn’t the only one wandering the castle at ungodly hours.

“Uhm...yeah, I’m good. What’s up, Keith?” He scooted over to give the red paladin some space to sit by the window as well. Keith nodded and sat cross-legged, gazing out at the universe for a moment before looking back at his friend.

“Normally I don’t see anyone else around here. Especially not you. Sometimes, Lance is wandering, but he keeps moving when he can’t sleep, and no one else is around to talk...” Keith shrugged noncommittally for someone who had someone else's nightmare routine memorized.

Shiro nodded,”Guess I just had a lot on my mind is all. Didn’t feel tired to start with.” he frowned and watched a nebula drifting in the distance. Keith nodded slightly and watched as well.

“Is it about the princess?” he looked back at Shiro with a small yet knowing smile. Keith could always read Shiro like an open book.

Shiro sighed loudly and slumped against the wall. “That obvious?” he laughed.

Keith just laughed as well before turning towards the black paladin. “Well, you’re both usually making all kinds of googly-eyes and ‘intimate gestures’ with each other--” he used long fingers to make air quotes--”So seeing you actually  _ avoid _ her eyes was kind of a dead giveaway that something happened--wait.  _ Did  _ something happen?” he scooted forward concern written all over his face, “You didn’t...you know--break up--or something…”

Shiro shook his head and fidgeted. ”No, not that...kinda the opposite, actually…”he tapped his metallic hand against the floor. Keith, for his part, was giving him his space and time to elaborate, but Shiro was still too embarrassed to admit to it.

“Opposite like how? I don’t know many ways you can get opposite to a break up.” Keith twisted his mouth and thought about it. ”Of course, the most opposite you could get...would be…” His eyes got gradually wider and Shiro shrank back further as his face flushed, “Oh...oh my god you...no way!” Keith sounded completely disbelieving, but a bright and devious grin stretched across his face.

Shiro shushed him repeatedly, and Keith quietly began to laugh as he batted away the older man’s hands. Shiro’s face only grew redder and redder, and that only fueled Keith’s rare fit of laughter. 

Eventually Keith calmed down and noticed his friend had backed against the wall and buried his face in his palms, ears still visibly reddened. He grinned and prodded at Shiro’s arm, “Seriously, man? Did you actually...you know... _ Propose _ ?” he scooted closer and tried to tug at Shiro’s arms.

Shiro groaned in response and let Keith manhandle him until they were looking eye to eye. Something in his eyes must have been off because Keith frowned and tilted his head, an old habit of confusion--which, one, never ceased to amuse Shiro, and two, Keith had been doing ever since he was kid.  

“Wait, what happened? You wouldn’t--or rather shouldn’t--be this upset.” Keith sat closer and whispered quietly, “You haven’t said anything about it, either of you. Did it go ok? What’d she say?” his eyebrows furrowed deeper and deeper until Shiro sighed and started on his story.

Keith nodded along and listened carefully. They’d known each other for years, and he knew that this meant a lot for Shiro.

“--and then the last thing I remember was saying, ‘I’d marry you just to marry you…’ and I’m pretty sure I passed out afterwards… Keith, I have no idea what she thought about that whole mess. What if I made a fool of myself this time? I can’t ask her about it either…” Shiro pressed the back of his skull to the wall and ran his left hand through his hair nervously.

It was quiet while both minds whirled about. The castle’s constant hum was the only other sound.

Finally though, “Well. Would you do it again?”

Shiro frowned and looked down at Keith, who only rolled his eyes in faux exasperation. “Would you ask her again, given the right circumstances. I get that you’re nervous as hell, but Shiro--you two are basically soul mates. I’d be completely shocked if she outright said No.” He nudged the other’s shoulder reassuringly.

Shiro nodded and sat forward, “I’d--absolutely. I’d ask her to again. After everything that’s happened, I’d do it all again and again, and I’d keep doing it if it meant I could stay by her side.” he smiled fondly and another dopey look crossed his face--one that Keith hadn’t really ever seen before but knew felt right.

Keith nodded before standing up and offering a hand towards Shiro. “Well, I say that you tell her exactly what you just told me. All of it. You do that, and I know she’ll say yes.” He smiled and helped Shiro to his feet, patting his back reassuringly.

“Shiro--we got thrown out into the middle of a war. I know that puts a lot on your mind. And I know you’re doin’ everything in your power to do what’s right… well, this is one of those times where someone else gets to tell You what to do. And I say that both of you deserve to be happy. And you deserve each other…”

Shiro didn’t respond; instead, he wrapped both arms around Keith and hugged him tightly (if ever asked--no, Keith’s feet did not come off the ground,  _ how dare you… _ ) Keith laughed and returned the hug as best he could before they separated- two--equally large grins on their faces.

“You’re right...of course you are…” Shiro stepped back and turned towards the window.

“Alright...I’ll do it. Hundred percent will tell her everything…”

 

And he did.

\----

And now, here they are.

In a cavern on the Balmera, surrounded on all sides by smiling faces and twinkling sapphire crystals, Shiro is standing before a ceremonial altar fidgeting with the heavy cloth across his shoulders.

There was no clear theme to the wedding. No even way to mix both the human and Altean cultures together so they had to improvise most of the planning. The basic layout was very earth fair, but the actually sharing of vows and “tokens” as such were Altean. And the officiation was ultimately left up to be a Balmeran take on both cultures. All in all it was a very elaborate affair.

Elaborate was the perfect word.

From the intricate way the cavern had been decorated and adorned, to the way that each Paladin had been fitted with unique Ceremonial Armor. His own was even more detailed- a fact that Coran had assured him was due to him taking on such a role as King… and wasn’t that something to think about.

Shiro continued to fuss with his cloak’s mantel until someone to his left chuckled and stepped in to adjust it. “You keep messing it up with all your fidgeting.” Keith beamed at him and smoothed out the fabric. “There, you look good man.” he nodded and stood back to the side, his own cloak piece acting as more hood than cape unlike Shiro’s.

“Thanks” Shiro smiled nervously and looked around the room again. The Balmerans had been overjoyed to be given the chance to host this and had set up the most beautiful scene that Shiro had ever seen. The cave was decorated in the natural crystals, but more intricate ornaments were strung on the walls and across the roof; fastened tightly were glowing lights that almost resembled tea candles but much more colorful. The light bounced off the crystal and stone and all reverberated into a dazzling performance.

Hunk leaned past Keith and gave two big thumbs up, his grin splitting from ear to ear. “You’re gonna do great, man! This whole thing’s been amazing.” He looked around wide-eyed and saw Shay standing towards the front of the gathered people, waving shyly when she waved at him.

Shiro nodded and let their happy energy calm him. He was more than ready…

Good timing too, because now the ceremony was beginning. Shay’s Grandmother gestured to the room and a hush followed.

Quietly-- a humming began from the left and traveled to the right as the Balmerans began to form a traditional hymn to welcome the Bride.

Allura and her entourage appeared at the top of the caverns entrance, at the edge where the rock began to gently slope downwards. She was arm in arm with Coran-- Lance keeping her long veil up, and Pidge trailing behind.

When Shiro saw her, his breath caught in his throat.

Allura was wearing her mother’s refashioned gown, a fitted dress that whispered against the floor delicately. The entire dress was thin and free-flowing, any subtle breeze enough to catch an edge and shift the fabric around. The bust was v-necked; a sheer ornate collar stretched across her breastbone from shoulder to shoulder. She wore her hair up in an intricate style of twisting braids that Lance had painstakingly seen to fixing perfectly. On her forehead, behind the long sheer veil that pinned into a cloak draped over her shoulders, was a simple golden head piece that shimmered and paired with the more masculine version that Shiro also wore.

His eyes were fastened to her during the entire approach, up until she stood before him and dipped her head in a bow of greeting that he reciprocated smoothly (thankfully).

Coran adjusted the veil to reveal her face, and for a moment they watched each other before Allura embraced him tightly. Coran closed his eyes and hugged her back before stepping away and joining the audience as the to-be-wed faced each other.

After everyone was situated, Grandmother raised her hand and the humming hushed once more.

“Friends, Family, and Faithful Companions.” Her voice echoed off the walls and reflected from crystals faces in a tinkling effect.

“On this day--  we are brought together to celebrate the unification of these two souls.” She gestured to both with a flourish and a deep smile.”Princess Allura of Altea, and Black Paladin of Voltron Takashi Shirogane…”

“This ceremony, one that has earned it’s place as a moment of peace and reflection-- will not only join these beings in the material world...but also solidify the bond found between their souls.” 

“On this day, they will not only become Husband and Wife--”

Shiro smiled shyly at Allura, who openly returned the gesture with crinkled, joyful eyes.

“But also King and Queen!”

A large cheer started in the cavern, echoing and bouncing around and filled with pure mirth. The awaiting Paladins even joined in, matching blushes fitting onto the betrothed’s faces.

Grandmother raised her hands once more, and the applause died down. She gestured toward Pidge who approached with a small wooden chest. “As is the Altean custom, each partner has presented an honored token to allot to their other half.”

Pidge opened the chest with a short bow; inside was a pair of matching necklaces: one golden chain with a silver and aqua stone comet pendant, the other a silver chain with a gold and aqua stone pendant.

Another gesture, “And now, fasten the token to your partner.”

They took turns placing the necklaces around each other’s necks and smoothing out the chains, twin smiles and misty eyes staring into one another’s.

Grandmother nodded, brought the two together so that they were holding onto each other. “And finally, you may embrace your mate and complete the ceremony with the Chant of Vows…”

Throughout the room there wasn’t a dry eye or heavy face, The four Paladins on either side all holding back tears of their own as Allura and Shiro faced each other held tightly in each other’s arms.

In sync, as practiced, they recited the long standing Chant of Vows.

“With this token, with this love, with this vow I give you my voice, my heart, my soul.  I am Yours--You are Mine…”

Shay’s Grandmother raised both arms and stepped back to present the married couple, and quietly they shared a chaste but emotional kiss as the room once more erupted into a swell of cheering and applause.

In Shiro’s mind, the vow kept repeating over and over again…

 

“I am Yours - You are Mine”

\----

For such a traditional lot,  the Balmerans could  _ party _ .

The “reception” was held inside of the castle and outside of it. Decorations strung around and large celebratory fixtures had been erected in honor of the newlyweds. A constant flow of motion and song filled the air as people spun around and danced under colorful lights and large baelfires. A large feast was held in their honor, large servings and platters passed around. The fellow paladins all recited speeches and told stories with each other.

Keith stood up at last and raised a toast of the Balmeran wine--“To the Bride and Groom. May you only ever find peace and happiness across the universe...you deserve it.”

Inside the castle in the formal ballroom, Shiro and Allura sat upon two thrones hand in hand and laughed along with the rest. Everyone had smiling faces, some still joyfully weeping. At some point a stronger wine of some sort had been discovered and now the air was a never ending song.

Later into the festivities it was ordained that the Royal couple were to dance in the middle of a large group. Shiro had no eye for footwork, so Allura had to lead them, laughing the entire way.

Hunk and Shay danced as well, Shay watching as Hunk taught her the human dancing and laughing together quietly.

Somehow, no one will admit to be the one to push or shove, but Keith and Lance had to dance together as “the honorary best man and maid of honor” along with cries of “come on, you two you HAVE to, it’s tradition!” in which it quickly became clear that one, Keith could not dance for the life of himself and two, neither could Lance because every time he looked up to try and explain the movements they’d meet face to face and both dissolve into stuttering messes.

All of this was to the utmost amusement of everyone. Everyone.

Shiro eventually got the hang of the slower dancing, almost gracefully twirling Allura around and sending her dress into a shimmering twister. She laughed brightly and wrapped both arms around his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together and and enjoying the little space between them. Shiro pressed a series of light and playful kisses against her lips and nose, getting lost in her giggles and starry eyes.

“Well? How does it feel, Queen Allura?” Shiro purred into her ear and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Allura sighed and laid her head against his chest. ”Happiest moment of my life...King Takashi,” she giggled at his noise of affrontement. She patted his chest softly. ”I do like your name…”

He grinned.”Well, good. Because technically you get to keep part of it.” He swayed them around in a lazy circle.

Allura leant back and furrowed her brows,”Oh? How so?”

Shiro smiled and said, ”Well, according to Earth customs, you’re technically Queen Allura Shirogane…” he nodded and his smile became a full grin as her face light up impossibly more.

“Truly!” She laughed delightedly, “that is most excellent!” She hugged him again and they spun a few times. “I love it…” She whispered into his ear, and he returned the simple gesture by pressing his face to her neck, mumbling against her exposed skin.

She rolled her eyes and pulled his face to meet hers. ”Yes, husband dear?” she sing-songed.

Shiro just shook his head fondly and kissed her, whispering across her lips--

“I love  _ You _ .”

Allura returned the kiss and the whisper--

“Forever and always…”

  
I am Yours - You Are Mine

 

**Author's Note:**

> This massive thing is completed!
> 
> I put a little piece of my heart and soul into this bad boy. But I didn't do it alone.  
> Thank you to me beta readers and grammar experts on tumblr @  
> \- charlesczerny  
> -softbabykittens
> 
> You both helped me out and gave me some great advice. 
> 
> Maybe I'll add a few chapters later on, one with a more detailed description of the armor, one version where apparently I thought Lance would give Shiro advice, and   
> a semi-honeymoon/wedding night sequel that I just didn't have time or patience for right now.
> 
> But for now! I do hope you enjoy and that this brought a massive smile to your face for Valentines Day!!   
> <3


End file.
